Gunnar
Description and Info: Gunnar is a Viking strong man with a mass amount of muscles. He can lift up a boulder with one hand. He's trained on the high seas and his naval skills are unmatched by no person. Gunnar is the 4th hero you can unlock. You can unlock him by spending 40 Armbands logging in 7 days. Gunner is a Catapult type hero. He has both ranged and melee attacks. Both types of attacks deal area damage. Gunnar is best used where there are lots of enemies, so his splash damage will be used to its best potential To use Gunnar properly he needs to be covered and stay back ALL the time. His splash damage (when upgraded regularly) is devastating against masses of low HP monsters like Volcano Beetles - however when Gunnar is engaged in a melee fight, all of his advantages are gone. Skills (Some skills have speculated Info. if you see anything incorrect, please fix it. ) Rock Smack: TD: Throws a rock that damages enemies in an area, with a chance to stun PVP: Chance of damaging current target and adjacent area. Chance for that to stun enemies for 1 round. Tower Halo: TD: Increases nearby towers' attack PVP: Increases crit damage of your army Burning Stone: '''(Unlocked at Excellent 1 Rank) TD: A giant stone is thrown, '''burning enemies. PVP: Chance of damaging the current target. Target will Burn and receive damage at the end of each round until it dies. Brute Force: '''(Unlocked at Elite 1 Rank) TD: Use brute force to '''stun enemies PVP: Chance of dealing damage to current target and the target's army will be stunned for 1 round(next round's attack will be skipped) Brawl: '(Unlocked at Master 1 Rank) TD: When their HP is low, they drink for a few seconds and their HP is regained and their defense increases. PVP: When HP is lower then 50%, chance of instantly recovering damaged soldiers. '''Fire Giant: '(Unlocked at Legendary 1 Rank) TD: Turn into a Fire Giant increases attack power. PVP: Chance of stunning all soldiers for 1 round and dealing damage to all enemies when the round is complete. Talents Talents are upgradable bonuses (10 levels max) you can get for your heroes. They can boost Stats or Skills. There are 5 tiers of Talents. Higher Tiers cost more, but give better Viking Power. '''Rock Power: Increases AoE range of attacks (Tier 1) Burn: '''Damage caused by Burning Stone increased (Tier 2) Needs Rock Power Lv4 '''Target Seeker: Increases attack range (Tier 2) Needs Rock Power Lv4 Tower Light: '''Increases tower's attack inside Gunnar's Halo (Elite-1) Needs Rock Power Lv6 '''Brute Strike: increases Stun chance from Brute Force (Tier 3) Needs Burn Lv6 and Tower Light Lv3 Flint Power: Decreases Flint Power CD (what is this? its not a skill?!?) (Tier 3) Needs Target Seeker Lv6 and Tower Light Lv3 Hidden Capability: Increases Equipment Stats for Gunnar (Tier 4) Needs Tower Light Lv6 '''God of Fire: '''Increases Transformation time (Tier 5) Needs Hidden Capability Lv2 Category:Heroes Category:Vikings